Neo Drabbles
by Lavi the Exorcist
Summary: Kumpulan drabble dan (mungkin) oneshot dengan pairing Neo. VIXX Yaoi fanfic/DLDR!/No bash or flame!
1. A for Airplane

**A for Airplane**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Neo**

**Warning: Typo(s), AU, OOC, Sho-ai**

**Notes: ide ff ini murni dari otakku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hakyeon selalu takut naik pesawat. Ia benci ketinggian dan ia tidak mengerti apa manfaatny menaiki kendaraan besi yang terbang tinggi dan sewaktu-waktu bisa jatuh. Seharusnya ia tidak mengiyakan permintaan Jaehwan untuk mengikuti fieldtrip.

Ya, sekolahnya sedang mengadakan fieldtrip ke jepang dan mereka berangkat menggunakan...

Pesawat.

Hakyeon awalnya sudah menolak. Tapi, Jaehwan selalu mengikutinya ke mana-mana dan terus memohonnya untuk ikut. Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan perilaku Jaehwan, Hakyeon refleks mengiyakannya. Awalnya, ia sempat merasa ketakutannya berkurang, tapi semalam ia menonton TV. Dan benda sialan itu menayangkan film Final Destination kesatu, yang bercerita tentang kecelakaan pesawat terbang. Ia rasa, ia akan muntah sepanjang perjalanan nanti.

Hakyeon memasukkan tasnya ke dalam kabin di atas kursi. Ia melihat Jaehwan yang sedang sibuk mengobrol , berjarak 3 kursi di belakangnya. Memang, tempat duduk mereka ditentukan oleh mereka. Jaehwan duduk dengan namja manis bernama Han Sanghyuk dan ia duduk entah dengan siapa, ia terlalu pusing untuk mendengarkannya.

"Permisi, apakah kau duduk di kursi 21 A?" seorang namja tinggi bermabut hitam bertanya padanya.

"Ah, nde. Kalau tidak salah kau-"

"Taekwoon, Jung Taekwoon." potong namja berambut hitam itu dengan cepat.

"Ah, iya. Kau duduk di 21 B?" Taekwoon hanya mengangguk lalu meletakkan barangnya di kabin di atas kursi mereka. Hakyeon duduk di kursinya yang berada di samping jendela. Pesawat ini memiliki pembagian tempat duduk 2-4-2, karena itu Hakyeon duduk berdua dengan Taekwoon. Setidaknya, Taekwoon bukan anak yang talkative seperti Jaehwan sehingga dia tidak akan terganggu.

Hakyeon mendengar pengumumab dari speaker bahwa pesawat akan segera lepas landas. Raut wajahnya memucat, tangannya mengepal, dan keringat dingin mulai mengucur. Ia harap ia bisa sampai dengan selamat dan perjalanannya dilalui dengan lancar.

"Hei, kau takut?" Suara Taekwoon memecahkan lamunan Hakyeon. Hakyeon menoleh ke Taekwoon yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Err, ani, aku.. Itu.." Hakyeon tambah gugup saat melihat pandangan Taekwoon yang mengintimidasi. "Baiklah, aku takut ketinggian..."

"Hmfft!" Mendengar suara tertawa yang ditahan membuat Hakyeon malu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, saat dirasanya sesuatu yang dingin menyelimuti tangannya.

Taekwoon.

"Kalau begini, rasa takutmu berkurang kan?" Taekwoon menyelipkan jarinya di sela-sela jari Hakyeon seraya mengeratkan genggamannya.

Hakyeon rasa ia tidak akan takut lagi.

**FIN**

**Aku memutuskan untuk membuat kumpulan drabble/oneshot Neo berdasarkan huruf alfabet. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak akan menulisnya berurutan. Jadi, setelah huruf A, aku tidak pasti akan menulis B setelahnya. Aku menulisnya berdasarkan mood.**

**RnR, do not bash or flame!**


	2. I for Injured

**I for Injured**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Neo**

**Warning: Typo(s), AU, OOC, Sho-ai**

**Notes: ide ff ini murni dari otakku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Taekwoon-ah, gwaenchana?!" Hakyeon menatap kaki Taekwoon yang terbalut perban dengan khawatir. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ISAC dan pertandingan futsal baru selesai diadakan. Taekwoon hanya mengangguk sambil sesekali meringis. Hakyeon masih terus memperhatikan namjachingunya itu.

"Gwaenchanayo, apakah kau memerlukan sesuatu?" Hakyeon bertanya lagi saat mereka sudah berada di dalam van. Taekwoon menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nan, gwaenchana." jawab Taekwoon.

"Jinjja?"

"Nde, jangan over seperti itu." ucap Taekwoon, membuat Hakyeon sedikit tenang. Hakyeon mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Taekwoon.

"Taekwoon-ah, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" Hakyeon bertanya lagi saat mereka berada di dorm. Taekwoon yang duduk di sofa menggerutu. la menarik tangan Hakyeon membuatnya terduduk di pangkuan Taekwoon. Hakyeon hendak melancarkan protesnya sebelum Taekwoon membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir Taekwoon sendiri.

"Diamlah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kecuali kau ingin ku'bungkam' lagi, silahkan kau cerewet dan over seperti tadi." ancam Taekwoon dengan seringai di bibirnya. Hakyeon menatapnya kesal dengan wajah merah.

"JUNG TAEKWOON MESUM!"

**Fin**

**Ok, ini Leonya OOC banget.**

**RnR, do not bash or flame!**


	3. M for Mine

**M for Mine**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Neo**

**Warning: Typo(s), AU, OOC, Sho-ai**

**Notes: ide ff ini murni dari otakku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miliknya.

Hakyeon miliknya seorang.

Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya kecuali dia. Meskipun itu hanya tidak sengaja. Meskipun yang menyentuhnya adalah sahabatnya. Dan, ia kesal dengan Hakyeon. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan tangan namja-namja itu menyentuhnya?

Ia mencengkram lengan Hakyeon kuat lalu memerangkap tubuh namja berambut hitam itu. Ia bisa menangkap rasa takut yang memancar dari mata namja itu.

"Siapa namja tadi?" tanyanya seraya mengarahkan wajahnya ke leher Hakyeon, mengendus wangi segar yang menguar dari tubuh Hakyeon.

"Dia Wonshik. Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, tapi aku menolaknya." jawab Hakyeon. Ia memang sudah hafal dengan sikap Taekwoon yang possesive. Meskipun tidak dapat dipungkiri, ia kadang merasa takut.

"Dan apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Taekwoon mengecup leher Hakyeon lembut.

"Aku berkata bahwa, aku milikmu.

Cha Hakyeon hanya milik Jung Taekwoon."

**FIN**


	4. P for Pepero

**P for Pepero**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Neo**

**Warning: Typo(s),OOC, Sho-ai**

**Notes: ide ff ini murni dari otakku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, Lee Jaehwan. Tolong jelaskan alasanmu membeli pepero sebanyak 7 kardus."

"Hari ini adalah pepero day, karena itu aku dan Wonshik memutuskan untuk membeli pepero sebanyak ini untuk membagikannya kepada Starlights." jawab Jaehwan tanpa rasa bersalah. Hakyeon memijit pelipisnya.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau kumaafkan karena kau membelinya untuk Starlights." jawab Hakyeon membuat Jaehwan senang. "Ayo siap-siap, sebentar lagi kita akan ada perform."

.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah selesai membagikan pepero kepada Starlights. Meskipun begitu, pepero tersebut masih tersisa 1 kardus. Dan berkat ide 'jenius' Jaehwan, mereka bermain 'Pepero Game' di dorm mereka.

"Sekarang giliran umma dan appa!" seru Jaehwan seraya memberikan sebatang pepero pada Hakyeon.

Hakyeon merasa wajahnya memanas. Entah kenapa itu selalu terjadi setiap ada yang menyebutnya dan Taekwoon dengan sebutan 'Umma-Appa'. Dengan terpaksa, Taekwoon mengambil pepero tersebut dari Hakyeon lalu menyelipkannya di antara mulutnya. Ia mengisyaratkan Hakyeon untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Perlahan, Hakyeon menyelipkan ujung satunya di antara mulutnya.

Mereka memakan kedua ujung tersebut perlahan, hingga mereka hanya berjarak kurang lebih 2 cm. Hyuk secara tidak sengaja menebruk Taekwoon dari belakang membuat pepero itu patah dan terdengarlah teriakan Jaehwan.

_"KYAAA! Umma dan Appa berciuman!"_

**FIN**


	5. C for Cinema

**C for Cinema**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Neo**

**Warning: Typo(s),AU, OOC, Sho-ai**

**Notes: ide ff ini murni dari otakku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taekwoon tidak begitu suka pergi ke bioskop. Ia memang tipe orang rumahan, pergi hanya jika ada urusan saja. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Hakyeon tahu kelemahannya terhadap aegyonya.

Sekarang, ia sedang berdiri di belakang Hakyeon yang sedang nemasan popcorn. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hakyeon sementara ia menumpukkan wajahnya di atas kepala Hakyeon.

"Ppali." keluhnya.

"Nde, nde. Ayo masuk." Hakyeon memberikan tiket mereka pada petugas sebelum masuk. Mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk di paling atas pojok. Mereka memilih tempat ini bukan dengan sengaja. Melainkan karena,satu-satunya tempat bagus yang tersisa hanya tinggal di situ.

Begitu film dimulai, Taekwoon melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hakyeon dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hakyeon. Dari posisinya, wajahnya begitu dekat dengan leher Hakyeon. Memang kulit Hakyeon tidak putih, tapi kulit tan -nya membuatnya menggoda. Ia menjilat leher Hakyeon lalu menghisapnya, membuat tanda merah keunguan.

"T-Taekwoon!" desis Hakyeon. Ia tidak bisa berteriak, ia tidak ingin mengganggu penonton lain. Taekwoon menyeringai lalu menggenggam dagu Hakyeon, memaksanya untuk menoleh padanya. Ia langsung mencium bibir namja tan itu.

_Ia ingat ada satu hal yang membuatnya menerima ajakan Hakyeon ke bioskop-_

Ia menggigit bibir Hakyeon, membuatnya membuka mulutnya. Taekwoon menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hakyeon.

"Mhh~, Taekwoonhh."

_-yaitu Making Out._

**FIN**


	6. B for Breakfast

**B for Breakfast**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Neo**

**Warning: Typo(s),AU, OOC, Sho-ai**

**Notes: ide ff ini murni dari otakku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hakyeon terbangun saat sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya dan berhadapan dengan dada bidang seseorang. Awalnya, ia masih bingung, tapi sekarang semua masuk akal baginya. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya , menatap wajah namjachingunya yang masih terlelap. Ia tersenyum lalu berbisik di telinga namjachingunya.

"Taekwoon-ah, ireona." Namjachingunya-Taekwoon-perlahan membuka matanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Hakyeon. "Tolong buatkan sarapan, aku tidak bisa bangun."

"Nde." Taekwoon perlahan melepaskan pelukannya sebelum memakai boxernya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Hakyeon tersenyum melihat namjachingunya yang masih mengantuk. Perlahan, ia mendudukkan dirinya di kasur. Ia meringis saat merasakan sakit pada bagian memang tidak kasar, tapi ia memintanya untuk melakukannya lebih dari 3 ronde.

Ia mengambil handphonenya di meja nightstand di samping kasur Taekwoon. Yap, ia memang berada di rumah Taekwoon. Ia sibuk bermain game di handphonenya, tidak menyadari Taekwoon yang membawakan sarapan untuknya.

"Hakyeon-ah. Igo." Taekwoon memberikan nampan berisi roti panggang dan segelas susu segar. Hakyeon baru akan menggigit roti panggangnya saat Taekwoon mengambilnya.

"Ya! Itu rotiku!" Hakyeon mempoutkan bibirnya. Taekwoon menggigit rotinya sebelum mencium Hakyeon. Ia menggigit bibir Hakyeon, membuatnya membuka mulutnya. Menggunakan lidahnya, ia mendorong roti yang tadi di makannya ke dalam mulut Hakyeon. Setelahnya, ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"There. Rotimu sudah kukembalikan." ucap Taekwoon seraya menjilat bibirnya. Hakyeon rasa wajahnya sejarang sudah begitu merah sekarang.

**FIN**


	7. K for Kiss

**K for Kiss**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Neo**

**Warning: Typo(s),AU, OOC, Sho-ai**

**Notes: ide ff ini murni dari otakku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin?"

"Nde. Cium aku, Taekwoon-ah." ucap Hakyeon dengan mantap.

Taekwoon awalnya agak ragu-ragu sebelum ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Awalnya, ia hanya menempelkan bibir mereka tapi lama-kelamaan ia memperdalam ciumannya. Ini merupakan first kiss mereka , baik Taekwoon dan Haekyoon belum ada yang pernah berciuman. Daripada romantis, first kiss mereka lebih pantas disebut berantakan dan ceroboh. Taekwoon melepaskan ciumannya saat dirasanya Hakyeon kehabisan nafas. Keduanya saling bertatapan, sebelum tawa mereka pecah.

"Ahaha, tadi benar-benar buruk. Gigi kita berbenturan kau tahu?" tanya Hakyeon, berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Hei, kau juga menggigit lidahku! Haha!" ucap Taekwoon. "Sepertinya kita harus belajar lagi."

_Mungkin mereka memang menertawakan ciuman pertama mereka yang ceroboh dan berantakan-_

_**-tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri, kalau mereka berdua menginginkannya lagi.**_

**FIN**


	8. H for Hybrid

**H for Hybrid**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Neo**

**Warning: Typo(s),AU, OOC, Sho-ai**

**Notes: ide ff ini murni dari otakku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taekwoon memang orang yang tidak pedulian, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak menyadarinya. Ia menyadari keanehan Cha Hakyeon. Namja itu selalu memakai jaket dengan hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya. Dan, ia juga selalu memakai celana seragam yang longgar. Para guru pun sudah lelah mengomelinya tentang seragamnya itu.

Hakyeon memang terlihat seperti namja biasa. Tapi fakta bahwa ia selalu mengenakan jaket dan celana yang longgar membuatnya terlihat aneh. Taekwoon awalnya menganggapnya tidak penting, tetapi ia berubah pikiran setelah mengetahui alasannya.

.

.

.

Taekwoon mendecih seraya melihat jamnya, 17.25. Ia telat pulang lebih dari 1 jam. Ia mempercepat langkahnya di koridor sekolah. Ia berhenti, saat mendengar suara isakan. Ia mendekati ruang musik di sampingnya, sepertinya suaranya berasal dari sana. Ia berusaha mengintip dari jendela, tapi pandangannya terhalangi oleh meja dan kursi yang ditumpuk.

Perlahan, ia membuka pintu ruang musik. Sepertinya, orang yang menangis itu tidak menyadarinya. Ia mendekatinya, lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Hakyeon-ssi." Orang yang menangis itu, Hakyeon. Melihat Taekwoon, Hakyeon buru-buru menutup kepalanya dengan hoodienya. Taekwoon yang lebih sigap, menahan tangan Hakyeon.

"Pergi, jangan melihat ke arahku!" perintah Hakyeon. Ia berusaha menutupi kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Taekwoon menahan tangan kanannya juga. Kini, ia bisa melihat wajah Hakyeon dengan jelas.

"Hakyeon, kau-"

"Mwo?! Ingin mengejekku?!"

"Aniya." Tangan Taekwooon bergerak menyentuh sepasang kuping lancip berbulu halus yang ada di atas kepala Hakyeon, tidak terletak di samping seperti manusia pada umumnya. Ia mengelus bulu tersebut, sebelum sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Ia melihat benda panjang yang melingkar di belakang Hakyeon. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuhnya, tapi Hakyeon menepisnya dan berdesis kesal.

"Jangan sentuh!" perintah Hakyeon.

"Apa itu.."

"Yap, itu ekor. Dan tolong jangan menyentuhnya." Kali ini tangan Taekwoon kembali menyentuh kuping Hakyeon, mengelus bulu cokelat tua yang menyelimutinya. Ia menggaruk belakang kuping Hakyeon, membuatnya mendengkur layaknya kucing. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Taekwoon lalu mengesekkan pipinya di telapak tangan Taekwoon.

"Hakyeon, kau ini apa?"

"Aku? Aku seorang hybrid, campuran dari manusia dan kucing. Dan sekarang kau masterku. Nyaa~"

**FIN**


	9. S for Snowball

**S for Snowball**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Neo**

**Warning: Typo(s),AU, OOC, Sho-ai**

**Notes: ide ff ini murni dari otakku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Taekwoon! Lihat! Ada gingerman!" Hakyeon menjuk dengan antusias ke salah satu etalase toko. Taekwoon mengacuhkannya dan mempercepat langkahnya. Hakyeon mempoutkan bibirnya lalu segera mengejar Taekwoon. "Ya! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, eoh?!"

"Kau childish." jawaban Taekwoon membuat Hakyeon mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya seraya berjalan di belakang Taekwoon. "Jangan merajuk."

"Huh! Aku tidak childish!" Kali ini Hakyeon menghentikan langkahnya. Tidak sengaja, sebuah ide melintas di otaknya.

BUGH

Taekwoon meringis dan meraba belakang kepalanya. Basah. Ia menoleh ke belakang bersamman dengan sesuatu yang menghantam wajahnya.

Salju.

"Hahaha! 1-0 untuk Cha Hakyeon!" teriak Hakyeon seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Awas kau, Cha Hakyeon.." Taekwoon membentuk bola seukuran bola basket dengan salju lalu melemparnya mengenai perut Hakyeon sampai ia jatuh terduduk. Hakyeon terbatuk beberapa kali sebelum menatap Taekwoon geram. Ia langsung membalasnya dengan bola salju yang lain. Dan, berakhir dengan mereka yang bermain perang bola salju.

Benar-benar childish.

**FIN**


	10. V for Vampire

**V for Vampire**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Neo**

**Warning: Typo(s),AU, OOC, Sho-ai**

**Notes: ide ff ini murni dari otakku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Taekwoon, kau percaya vampire itu ada?" Pertanyaan namjachingunya membuat Taekwoon mengalihkan perhatian dari novelnya. Ia menatap Hakyeon dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Vampire itu hanya makhluk mistis. Hanya anak kecil yang percaya hal seperti itu."

"Tapi, Taekwoon-ah... Bukankah akan sangat keren jika ternyata vampire itu memang ada?"

"Kau childish, Hakyeon."

"Mereka kan begitu kuat, makanan mereka hanya darah dan lagi... mereka tampan dan cantik." Hakyeon memelankan suaranya di bagian terakhir tersebut. Taekwoon memutar bola matanya jengah, mendengar jawaban Hakyeon.

"Kutebak kau baru saja membaca novel Twilight Saga-mu, kan?"

"A-ani! Aku hanya bertanya!" elak Hakyeon.

"Biar kuberitahu, vampire itu tidak seperti yang di film. Mereka buruk. Tampang mereka tidak seperti yang di film, tampang mereka lebih buruk dari itu. Apakah aku harus menunjukkannya padamu?" tanya Taekwoon yang dijawab dengan gelengan cepat oleh Hakyeon. "Dan yang paling penting, vampire itu hanya makhluk mistis. Mengerti?"

"Nde." Hakyeon menghela nafas kecewa. Melihat namjachingunya yang murung, Taekwoon jadi merasa bersalah. Ia mengecup bibir Hakyeon, berusaha mengurangi rasa kecewanya. Hakyeon tersenyum dengan usaha namjachingunya. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar saat ia teringat sesuatu. "Kalau begitu di leherku ini bekas luka apa, ya? Seperti bekas gigitan atau ada yang menusukku."

Taekwoon yang mendengarnya hanya menyeringai dengan jari yang disilangkan di belakang punggungnya.

**FIN**


	11. W for Waltz

**W for Waltz**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Neo**

**Warning: Typo(s),AU, OOC, GS!Genderswitch**

**Notes: ide ff ini murni dari otakku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taekwoon berhasil mengelabui Park Ahjussi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia hanya perlu menerobos hutan kecil di belakang rumahnya, maka ia akan sampai ke gazebo di dalam hutan itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya di jalan setapak hutan itu sembari bersenandung. Matanya menangkap cahaya temaram dari gazebo tersebut, menandakan bahwa ia sudah dekat. Ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak umum di gazebo itu.

Seorang yeoja.

Ia bersembunyi di balik pohon di samping gazebo, membuatnya bisa melihat yeoja itu dengan jelas. Yeoja itu berkulit tan, seolah ia sering bermain di bawah matahari. Rambut cokelatnya yang pendek dan ikal ia biarkan begitu saja. Ia mengenakan gaun malam sebatas lutut dan berlengan pendek dengan warna putih salju. Yeoja itu sibuk melangkah kesana kemari dalam sebuah irama. Taekwoon tahu gerakan ini.

_Waltz_.

Ia keluar dari persembunyiannya, saat melihat yeoja itu melakukan gerkan terakhirnya. Ia bertepuk tangan, membuat yeoja itu menyadari kehadirannya.

"Gerakan yang indah." pujinya. Yeoja itu membentangkan gaunnya seraya membungkuk.

"Gamsahamnida."

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku, nona..."

"Hakyeon, Cha Hakyeon." jawab yeoja itu.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku, nona Cha?" Taekwoon membungkuk dengan tangan kanan yang terulur.

"Dengan senang hati." Hakyeon menerima uluran tangan tersebut.

Malam itu, mereka terus menari tanpa berhenti sedikitpun.

**FIN**


	12. D for Dance

**D for Dance**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Neo**

**Warning: Typo(s),AU, OOC, Sho-ai**

**Notes: ide ff ini murni dari otakku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dance adalah segalanya bagi Hakyeon. Hakyeon dan semua orang tahu itu. Jika Cha Hakyeon gembira, pasti itu berhubungan dengan dance. Jika Cha Hakyeon sedih, itu pasti berhubungan dengan dance. Dance sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya semenjak ia masih kecil. Awalnya hanya karena rasa kagum, sekarang berubah menjadi segalanya baginya.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu Cha Hakyeon yang sedang menari dengan asyiknya. Bahkan, suara alarm kebakaran saja tidak bisa mengganggunya (Jaehwan pernah iseng mencobanya). Saat ia menari, ia seolah berada di dunianya sendiri.  
Tapi tidak peduli seberapa terlarutnya ia dalam dunianya sendiri, ada satu hal yang bisa mengganggunya.

"Terlarut lagi dalam duniamu sendiri, eoh?" Hakyeon menoleh dan melihat namja berambut hitam tengah bersandar di pintu studio sembari melipat tanganya di depan dada. Hakyeon hanya menyengir tidak berdosa seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ehe, mian membuatmu menunggu, Taekwoon-ah."

_Hanya Jung Taekwoon yang bisa membuatnya melupakan dancenya sejenak._

**FIN**


	13. E for Engagement

**E for Engagement**

**Pairing: Neo**

**Rating: K**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, Sho-ai, AU**

**note: ide ini murni dari otakku. DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jemari Hakyeon sibuk bermain dengan ujung kemejanya. Ia menghela nafas berkali-kali sembari menelan ludahnya gugup.

Ia gugup.

Bagaimana tidak? Eomma dan appanya memaksanya ikut makan malam dengan keluarga tunangannya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Ia tidak ingin dijodohkan!

Mendengar bunyi kunci mobil terbuka, ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Ia menengadah dan melihat eomma appanya sudah turun dari mobil. Ia buru-buru turun dari mobil dan mengejar eomma appanya yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan memasuki kediaman keluarga Jung.

.

.

.

Jung ahjummma sudah mengenalkannya pada calon tunangannya. Jung Taekwoon. Memang, dari segi penampilan Taekwoon termasuk kategori tampan. Hanya saja, ia agak tidak tahan dengan pribadi Taekwoon yang pendiam.

Sepanjang makan malam, Taekwoon hanya berbicara beberapa kata. Ini membuatnya tidak tahan! Ia termasuk orang yang hyper dan cerewet, karena itu ia tidak tahan dengan Taekwoon yang hanya berbicara beberapa kata.

Orang tuanya sibuk mengobrol dengan Jung ahjumma dan ahjussi. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling rumah, toh Jung ahjumma sudah mengizinkannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke taman belakang, saat ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang. Awalnya, ia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tetapi saat melihat bahwa itu Taekwoon, ia buru-buru bersembunyi di balik pohon dan mengintip dari sana.

"Kuro-kun!" Sebuah anjing boston terrier berlari ke kaki Taekwoon. Taekwoon segera mengangkatnya lalu menggendong anjing itu. "Aigo, kuro-kun. Aku hari ini membuat kesalahan lagi. Aku tidak berani mengajak Hakyeon berbicara."

Kuro menjilati wajah majikannya itu. Seolah, menyuruhnya agar jangan bersedih.

"Hey, stop. Aku harus mencuci muka kau tahu." ucap Taekwoon. "Aku benar-benar payah, Kuro. Mengajak Hakyeon berbicara saja tidak bisa, apalagi menyatakan perasaanku."

Setelah itu, Hakyeon sudah tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Ia sibuk memikirkan perkataan Taekwoon.

'Omo! Taekwoon menyukaiku!'

Mungkin pertunangan ini tidak terlalu buruk.

**FIN**

**Jujur aku kurang suka drabble yang ini.**


	14. T for Thanks

**T for Thanks**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Neo**

**Warning: Typo(s),AU, OOC, GS!Genderswitch**

**Notes: ide ff ini murni dari otakku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taekwoon sedang mencuci tangannya saat ia mendengar suara isakan. Ia melangkah ke bilik paling ujung, tempat suara itu terdengar paling kencang.

"Hiks.." suara itu bukan suara namja. Itu suara yeoja. Tapi apa yang dilakukan seorang yeoja di toilet namja? Ia mengetuk bilik itu pelan. "N-nuguya?"

"Erm, jeosonghamnida. Tapi kau masuk ke toilet pria."

"Jinjja? Jeosonghamnida, pasti karena tadi aku terburu-buru." ucap yeoja itu. "Bisakah kau membantuku? Aku bukan bermaksud lancang, tapi aku tidak bisa keluar sekarang."

"Ah, nde. Ada apa?"

"Er, bisakah kau membawakanku.. " Yeoja itu berhenti sesaat sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "... pembalut."

Taekwoon merasa wajahnya memerah mendengar permintaan yeoja itu.

"T-tapi, kalau kau tidak bisa, tidak usah. Aku akan menunggu temanku mencariku di sini."

"Gwaenchana, ada di UKS kan?"

"Nde." Taekwoon meninggalkan toilet lalu berlari menuju UKS. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menolong yeoja itu. Ia hanya merasa yeoja itu membutuhkan bantuan. Ia membuka pintu UKS dan meminta pembalut pada guru yang sedang berjaga.

"Untuk apa kau membutuhkan pembalut? Kau kan namja." tanya seonsaengnim itu.

"Ah, itu... ada yeoja yang membutuhkannya."

"Ah, untuk yeojachingumu ya?" tanya seonsaengnim itu. Mendengarnya, wajah Taekwoon memerah. 'Oh, ayolah. Kau ini namja!' pikirnya. Seonsaengnim itu pun memberikan pembalut pada Taekwoon. Taekwoon segera kembali ke toilet lalu mengetuk bilik paling ujung itu.

"Ini pembalutmu." Pintu itu dibuka sedikit, lalu tangan yeoja itu mengambil pembalut itu sebelum menutup pintu lagi. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka lagi. Seorang yeoja berambut pendek cokelat ikal keluar dari bilik itu. Taekwoon rasa, tinggi yeoja itu tidak melebihi bahunya.

"Gamsahamnida!" ucap yeoja itu seraya membungkukkan badannya pada Taekwoon. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, tersenyum lembut kepada Taekwoon. "Maaf, aku sudah merepotkanmu."

"Ah, gwaenchana."

"Ah iya, Cha Hakyeon imnida."

"Jung Taekwoon."

"Taekwoon-ssi, sekali lagi. Gamsahamnida."

**FIN**


	15. R for Regret

**R for Regret**

**Pairing: Neo**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC, Sho-ai, AU**

**note: terinspirasi dari lagu B.A.P yang Coffe Shop. Cerita murni dari otakku, kalau ada kemiripan atau kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu hanya kebetulan. DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RING RING**

Taekwoon segera mematikan alarmnya. Perlahan, ia mulai membuka matanya, melihat waktu di alarmnya.

**9.50**

'Ah, aku kesiangan.'

Ia ingat, Hongbin mengajaknya pergi hari ini. Ia buru-buru bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Hongbin akan menemuinya jam 10.15 di halte. Sudah terlalu sering ia membuat Hongbin menunggunya, ia tidak ingin membuat anak itu menunggunya lagi.

.

.

.

"Saranghandan mal malloneun bujokhagetjiman..." Taekwoon menggumamkan lagu yang selalu ia dengar setiap harinya seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte. Lagu ini merupakan lagu favoritnya dan dia.

"Geuraedo oneul nan gobaekhalgeyo..." Ia berjalan seraya melihat sekelilingnya. Masih sama seperti dulu. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit, toko-toko kelontong di ujung jalan, café-café kecil di antara gedung-gedung tersebut. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, saat matanya menangkap sesuatu.

'Ah, coffee shop itu masih ada.' Ia tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar ada yang memanggilnya. Seprang namja tampan berambut hitam berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ah, hyung! Kau tidak telat? Syukurlah!" Hongbin menyapanya. Ia mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Ayo, kita pergi ke mall."

.

.

.

Taekwoon tidak tahu apa yang membawanya ke sini. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu. Ia baru saja mengantar Hongbin dan akan pulang, melewati coffee shop ini lagi. Ia membuka pintu coffee shop itu, membunyikan lonceng kecil yang menggantung di atasnya. Setelah memesan, ia duduk di tempat yang sama. Sama seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Ia tidak tahu. Semua sudah berubah. Tetapi, kenapa ia masih di sini?Kenapa ia masih menunggunya?

Taekwoon masih bisa mengingat aroma caramel yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Kulit tannya, rambut cokelat ikalnya, tubuh rampingnya. Ia masih bisa mengingatnya.

Saat mereka pertama bertemu. Saat mereka saling menyatakan perasaan. Saat mereka pertama kali berpegangan tangan. Saat mereka berpelukan untuk pertama kalimya. Saat mereka berciuman. Saat mereka bercinta. Memori tentang mereka, semuanya masih ia ingat.

"Cha Hakyeon, jal jinaesseoyo?"

.

.

.

'_Seoul, kereta jurusan Seoul akan segera berangkat.' _

Mendengarnya, Taekwoon dan Hongbin buru-buru menaiki kereta. Beruntung bagi mereka, mereka mendapatkan kursi kosong. Ia menatap ke depannya dan melihatnya, tengah duduk di seberangnya sembari membaca bukunya. Cha Hakyeon.

"Hyung, di seberangmu, itu-"

"Hakyeon. Ya, aku tahu." Ia memotong bisikan Hongbin, meskipun begitu ia tetap memelankan suaranya. Ia tidak ingin dilihat Hakyeon.

Syukurlah, sepertinya Hakyeon baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya, itulah yang ada di pikiran Taekwoon. Sepertinya ia masih seperti dulu. Hakyeon yang hyper, cerewet, seperti ahjumma dan pintar menari. Ia memperhatikan Hakyeon lagi, dan melihatnya.

Dengan orang lain.

Orang itu mengecup pipi Hakyeon lalu duduk di sampingnya seraya memeluk pundaknya. Hakyeon menyandarkan kepalnya di pundak orang itu lalu kembali fokus pada bukunya.

"H-hyung, gwaenchana?" tanya Hongbin khawatir.

"Gwaenchana. Dia tidak mungkin kan selalu mengingatku? Haha." Taekwoon berusaha tertawa. Ia memasang earphonenya, menyenderkan kepalanya di jendela di belakangnya seraya menutup matanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia mendengarkan lagu favoritnya dan Hakyeon.

**_'Now Playing_**

**_VIXX -Love Letter'_**

.

.

.

Untuk ketujuh kalinya dalam minggu ini, ia kembali ke coffee shop ini. Duduk di tempat yang sama, memesan hal yang sama. Jujur, meskipun ia berusaha, ia masih tidak bisa melupakan Hakyeon. Ia mengeluarkan handphonemya dan mengetik sesuatu.

_To: Hakyeon_

_Subject: None_

_Hakyeon, jal jinaesseoyo? Bagaimana harimu? Baik-baik saja? Kuharap iya. _

_Apakah kau masih membenci acar? Cobalah untuk menyukainya, aku saja sudah bisa memakan permen :)_

_Sepertinya kau sudah mempunyai namjachingu? Baguslah, tidak sepertiku yang masih terjebak di masa lalu. _

_Hakyeon, aku hanya ingin memberitahu. Aku menyesal. Aku menyesal telah mengabaikanmu dan membentakmu. Tidak memberikan perhatian padamu, terlalu fokus pada duniaku sendiri, melupakan hari jadi kita. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku menyesal telah membentakmu dan mengusirmu waktu itu, semua karena kau meminta sedikit perhatian padaku. Aku minta maaf karena sudah merusak janji kita. Aku mengabaikanmu._

_Aku benar-benar menyesal. Dan aku tahu aku pengecut karena meminta maaf lewat pesan bukannya secara langsung._

_Mianhae._

_'Message Sent'_

Huft. Taekwoon merasa lebih lega sekarang. Ia harap, Hakyeon bahagia dengan orang itu.

"Annyeong, Hakyeon-ah."

.

.

.

_"Hyung, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"_

_"Nde, tidak akan, Hakyeon. Bahkan aku baru membentakmu saja, aku sudah tidak bisa memaafkan diriku."_

_"Yaksok?" Hakyeon mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya._

_"Yaksokhae. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu atau mengabaikanmu." Taekwoon mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Hakyeon._

_"Saranghae." ucap Taekwoon sebelum menghapus jarak antara mereka dengan ciuman yang manis._

.

.

.

_...Aku benar-benar menyesal. Dan aku tahu aku pengecut karena meminta maaf lewat pesan bukannya secara langsung._

_Mianhae._

"Babboya, kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya?" ucap Hakyeon sembari terisak. 'Dasar Taekwoon bodoh. Sekarang sudah telat.'

**FIN**

**Karena cukup panjang, jadi aku menutuskan untuk mempublishnya dua kali. Di 'Neo Drabbles' dan sebagai oneshot, tetapi ceritanya sama saja.**

**Neo Drabbles sudah mencapai setengah jalan. Sejauh ini, aku paling suka Airplane, Waltz, sama Regret. Kalau kalian? Tulis di review yaa**

**RnR! No bash or flame!**


	16. G for GR8U

**G for G.R.8.U**

**Rating: K**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, AU, Sho-ai**

**note: this is pure my idea, no bash or flame. DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KLING**

Bel kecil yang menggantung di atas pintu itu berbunyi saat Taekwoon mendorong pintu itu. Harum kopi yang baru digiling langsung tercium olehnya. Ia berjalan menuju cashier, ingin memesan.

"Annyeong!" Sapa pegawai berambut pirang yang berdiri di belakang cashier itu. Taekwoon hanya mengangguk membalasnya.

"1 Caffè Americano." Ia memberikan uangnya sebelum duduk di dekat jendela. Ia membuka novel yang sedari tadi ia bawa. The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. Entah kenapa, buku ini selalu menjadi favoritnya sejak ia duduk di bangku kelas 6.

"Caffè Americano pesanan anda." Seorang pelayan meletakkan cangkir Americano Taekwoon, dan sepiring Apple Pie di sampingnya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak memesan Pie." ucap Taekwoon. Taekwoon membaca tag name pelayan itu, Cha Hakyeon. Hakyeon menatapnya bingung sebelum tersenyum.

"Anngap saja itu complementary service. Habis, sedari tadi kau terlihat suram." ucap Hakyeon seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Suram?"

"A-ah, nde. Maaf kalau aku lancang, aku pergi dulu." Hakyeon membungkuk sekali, sebelum kembali ke counter.

Entah kenapa, baginya novel favoritnya itu tidak menarik lagi. Ia menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik untuk diamati. Hakyeon. Ia terus mengamati pelayan berkulit cokelat dan berambut hitam itu. Bagaiman tangannya bergerak membuat pesanan, bagaimana bola matanya terlihat fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Entah kenapa, baginya Hakyeon sempurna.

**FIN**


	17. J for Jealousy

**J for Jealousy**

**Pairing: Neo**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Typo(s), Sho-ai, OOC**

**note: this is pure my idea. Do not bash or flame  
.**

**.**

**.**

"Oke, Hakyeon. Jelaskan kenapa kau merajuk seperti ini." Taekwoon mulai muak dengan sikap kekasihnya yang berkulit tan ini. Sedari tadi, Hakyeon diam saja dan Taekwoon sibuk menanyainya. Padahal biasanya posisi mereka berkebalikan.

"Cari tahu sendiri." Hanya satu kalimat itu yang diucapkan Hakyeon sedari tadi. Ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hakyeon erat lalu menarik Hakyeon ke salah satu bilik di toilet. Ia semakin menguatkan cengkramannya, membuat Hakyeon merintih. Ia memerangkap Hakyeon diantaranya dan dinding dibelakang Hakyeon.

"Jangan bilang ini soal Jaehwan, LAGI." keluh Taekwoon. Hakyeon masih merengut dan memalingkan wajahnya. Tangan kiri Hakyeon mencengkram dagu Hakyeon, memaksanya untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa masih bertanya." jawab Hakyeon ketus.

"Itu hanya fanservice,for god's sakes! Kau juga sering melakukannya dengan member yang lain!" Taekwoon tidak habis pikir dengan namjachingunya yang kelawat possesive dan pencemburu ini.

"Tapi kau jarang sekali menolak fanservice dari Jaehwan, sementara kau sering menolak fanservice dariku, bahkan saat kita sedang syuting!" Lama-kelamaan, Hakyeon mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. "Dan jangan bawa-bawa member lain! Mereka hanya kuanggap sebagai adikku!"

"Hal yang sama juga berlaku bagiku dan Jaehwan! Aku hanya menganggapnya dongsaengku!"

"Tapi dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu, siapa yang akan percaya, hah?!" Perkataan Hakyeon membuat Taekwoon diam seketika.

Benar, perilakunya yang kelewat pendiam dan pemalu itu membuat orang lain tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Bahkan namjachingunya, dan kadang orangtuanya sendiri.

"Mian." Ia mencium leher Hakyeon.

"Y-ya!"

"Apakah aku melakukan ini kepada Jaehwan?" Kali ini Taekwoon menambahkan gigitan-gigitan kecil di leher Hakyeon. Membuat tanda keunguan yang sanar di kulit tan itu.

"Apakah aku juga melakukan ini pada Jaehwan?" Kali ini ia membuka dua kancing atas kemeja Hakyeon, mencium collarbonesnya.

"Taekwoonn~!"

"'Terakhir, apakah aku melakukan ini pada Jaehwan." Taekwoon mencium bibir Hakyeon. Menggigitnya, membuat sang empunya membuka mulutnya. Ia menyusupkan lidahnya, menyentuh langit-langit mulut Hakyeon. Ia melepaskan ciumannya saat dirasanya perilakunya sudah kelewatan.

"Mian, tapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi." Ia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Hakyeon, membuat mereka saling bertatapan. "Aku minta maaf. Kalau aku sering menolak fanservice darimu. Aku takut dengan jumlah fanservicemu itu, media massa akan mencurigai hubungan kita."

"Nde, nado mianhaeyo. Aku minta maaf karena tidak mempercayaimu." Jawab Hakyeon. Mereka berdua terdiam, sebelum tertawa.

"Haha, jadi begitu saja? Kita berbaikan?" tanya Taekwoon. Hakyeon mengangguk lalu memelukTaekwoon.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Tidak akan." Ia mencium bibir Hakyeon lembut. "Aku milikmu."

**FIN**

**Lol. Such a garbage.**

**Btw, what is the indonesian word for collarbones?**


	18. O for Obsession

**O for Obsession**

**Pair: Neo**

**Rating: K**

**note: This is pure my idea. DLDR! No bash pr flame!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CKREK**

Taekwoon menatap kameranya.

**9997.**

Ini fotonya yang ke 9997. Foto orang itu yang ke 9997. Ia buru-buru bersembunyi belakang dinding, melihat namja itu berjalan melewatinya.

"Haha, kau konyol sekali Jaehwan-ah."

Ah, suara tawanya. Bagaikan melodi yang indah bagi Taekwoon. Ia terus mengamatinya, hingga rambut merahnya itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Taekwoon duduk bersandar pada dinding. Tangannya membuka hasil-hasil jepretannya. Semuanya foto namja itu. Namja berkulit tan dengan rambut merahnya.

"Cha Hakyeon, aku pasti akan mendpatkanmu. Tidak peduli dengan cara apapun."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Sepi.

'_Pasti eomma dan appa sudah pergi.'_pikirnya. Orangtua Taekwoon memang selalu bekerja di luar negeri, mereka baru pulang semalam tapi sepertinya sudah pergi lagi. Semua pelayan, maid dan butler, semuanya ia pecat. Ia lebih suka sendiri. Ia tidak butuh orang lain.

_Kecuali Cha Hakyeon._

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Tidak pernah ada yang memasuki kamar ini kecuali orangtuanya, itupun terakhir kali saat dia masih kecil. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Langit-langitnya penuh dengan foto yang ditempel atau digantung di tali.

_Foto Cha Hakyeon._

Hakyeon saat sedang tersenyum, tertawa, merajuk, beraegyo, menari, menangis, semuanya. Seolah-olah Taekwoon memotret Hakyeon tiap detiknya.

Bukan hanya langit-langit, hal yang sama juga berlaku pada dinding-dindingnya, lemarinya, meja belajarnya, dan headboard tempat tidurnya. Ia segera mengambil kameranya dan membawanya ke ruang belajarnya. Ruang belajarnya sudah ia sulap menjadi studio tempat ia mencuci fotonya. Ia meletakkan kameranya di meja, terlalu malas untuk mencuci foto.

"Ah." Taekwoon tersenyum puas. Hasil jepretannya yang kemarin. Ia melihatnya satu persatu. Foto ke 9998, foto Hakyeon yang tengah tertidur di perpustakaan. Foto 9999, Hakyeon yang tengah menjilat bibirnya yang berdarah. Dan yang terakhir, foto ke-10000. Ugh! Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin memotretnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, Hakyeon terlihat indah saat itu. Foto Hakyeon yang tengah menatap _Kim-fuckin'-Wonshik _dengan kagum.

Ahh, sepertinya seseorang akan pergi dari dunia ini besok. Seingatnya gergaji mesin appanya sudah lama tidak dipakai. Atau lebih baik panah beracun, ya? Ah, sudahlah dia gunakan kapak saja besok.

_"Kim-fuckin'-Wonshik_, selamat tinggal."

Percuma berusaha mengingatkan atau mencegah Taekwoon.

**Karena dia sudah terobsesi dengan Cha Hakyeon.**

**FIN**

I was feeling un-satisfied and angry and upset with my scores. So the story is a lil' bit gloomy.

**RnR! **


	19. X for X-mas

**X for X-mas**

**Pairing: Neo**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: VIXX belongs to Jellyfish Ent., their families, and God.**

**Warning: Typo(s), Sho-ai, OOC**

**note: this is pure my idea. Do not bash or flame  
.**

**.**

**.**

_'We wish you a merry christmas  
We wish you a merry christmas  
We wish you a merry christmas  
And a happy new year'_

"Unggh~" Hakyeon terus berusaha untuk menggapainya. Salahkan tubuhnya yang cukup ehem-pendek-ehem. Membuatnya memerlukan waktu berpuluh-puluh menit untuk menggantungkan ornamen-ornamen natal tersebut.

"Ah! Akhirnya!" Setelah mencoba berkali-kali akhirnya Hakyeon berhasil menggantungkannya dengan melompat. Malang baginya, kakinya terpeleset membuatnya terjatuh ke belakang. Ia menutup matanya, bersiap saat pantatnya mencium lantai yang keras.

**BUGH**

"Awh!" Bukannya kesakitan, ia malah merasa empuk. Seingatnya juga, dia tidak merintih tadi. "Hakyeon, berat.."

"Ah! Mianhae, Taekwoon-ah!" Hakyeon buru-buru bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Taekwoon untuk berdiri. Taekwoon malah menarik tangan Hakyeon, membuatnya menimpa tubuh Taekwoon. "Ya! Jung Taekwoon, apa-apaan kau?!"

"Hanya ingin memelukmu." Taekwoon membenamkan wajahnya di leher Hakyeon, kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Hakyeon di atasnya.

"Tapi, katamu aku berat. Aku tidak mau membuatmu keberatan."

"Gwaenchana."

"Kau nanti masuk angin."

"Biarkan."

"Ayolah, be a good boy and help me, 'kay? Tolong pasangkan ornamen-ornamen itu, aku mau mandi." Belum sempat protes, Hakyeon sudah menghilang. Taekwoon menggerutu dan (akhirnya) memasangkan ornamen-ornamen itu. Setelah selesai, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa lalu menyalakan TV. Semuanya sama, natal. Akhirnya ia memilih channel yang menayangkan Pororo, meskipun ia bingung kenapa mereka menayangkan Pororo saat malam natal.

"Taekwoon-ah, guess who i am." Kedua tangan Hakyeon menutupi mata Taekwoon, membuatnya tidak bisa melihat. Taekwon menggenggam kedua tangan Hakyeon yang menutupi matanya, berusaha menyingkirkannya.

"Cha Hakyeon?"

"Nope."

"N?"

"Aniyeo."

"Jung Taekwoon's soon-to-be wife?"

"Yah! Apa maksudmu?!" Taekwoon menyunggingkan smirknya. Akhirnya, Hakyeon menyingkirkan tangannya, membuat Taekwoon dapat melihatnya. Di belakangnya, Hakyeon berdiri mengenakan kostum santa claus lengkap dengan topinya.

"Kau tidak mengenakan kumis atau janggut palsu?"

"Ani, itu tidak cocok untukku dan itu membuatku gatal."

"Ah, geuraeyo? Kemari." Taekwoon menepuk tempat di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan Hakyeon untuk duduk. Hakyeon duduk di sampingnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Taekwoon.

**DOONG DOONG**

Bunyi jam menandakan bergantinya hari.

25 Desember. Natal.

"Merry Christmas, Hakyeon-ah." ucap Taekwoon, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Hakyeon.

"Merry Christmas, Taekwoon-ah." ucap Hakyeon. Ia tersenyum dan menutup matanya, sebelum Taekwoon mencium bibirnya lembut.

Ah, ini begitu sempurna. Hanya dia dan Hakyeon berdua saat natal.

**FIN**

**Ngetik pake sistem SKS, jadinya gini.**

**RnR, annyeong!**


	20. L for Light

**L for Light**

**Pairing: Neo**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: VIXX belongs to Jellyfish Ent., their families, and God.**

**Warning: Typo(s), Sho-ai, OOC**

**note: this is pure my idea. Do not bash or flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dunia Taekwoon selama ini selalu gelap.

Orangtuanya selalu bertengkar, tidak pernah ada yang mau menganggapnya.

Keadaan ekonomi keluarganya sulit.

Keluarga besarnya tidak ada yang mau menerimanya.

Ia menjadi korban bullying di sekolah.

Nilai-nilainya selalu yang terendah.

Guru-guru membencinya dan selalu mengomelinya.

Dan ia tidak mempunyai teman.

Hidupnya begitu gelap. Ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya dan membimbingnya. Ia membutuhkan cahaya dalam hidupnya. Seseorang untuk menariknya keluar dari dunianya yang gelap. Dan ia memilikinya, cahaya itu bernama Kim Jaehwan.

Atau, setidaknya dulu itu namanya.

.

.

.

Jaehwan orang pertama yang mengajaknya berteman. Ia sudah memperingatkan Jaehwan, tetapi Jaehwan tetap kukuh mengajaknya berteman. Karena itu, dengan senang hati ia menerima ajakannya.  
Tetapi seharusnya ia tolak saja, jika berakhir seperti ini.

"Taekwoon-ah, aku akan pindah ke Jepang."

'_Jangan pergi!' _itulah yang ingin diucapkan Taekwoon. Tapi, mulutnya seperti tidak mau diajak kerja sama. Membuatnya mengatakan hal sebaliknya.

"Ah, geurae. Kapan kau berangkat?"

2 minggu kemudian ia kehilangan cahayanya. Ia kembali ke dalam dunianya yang gelap.

.

.

.

Ia tengah menangis di gudang belakang sekolah. Bukan, bukan menangis yang sampai tersedu-sedu. Air matanya hanya mengalir begitu saja, tidak ada suara isakan sedikit pun. Ia menangis karena menyesali keputusannya.

'Kenapa aku begitu bodoh untuk membiarkan Jaehwan pergi?'

Ia tidak memedulikan seragamnya yang basah dan kotor karena disiram kopi. Ia juga tidak memedulikan kulitnya yang mulai melepuh karena kopi yang sangat panas. Tiba-tiba sebuah sapu tangan disodorkan ke arahnya.

"Ya, namja itu jangan menangis."

Taekwoon mendongakkan kepalanya. Cha Hakyeon, namja pindahan 2 hari yang lalu. Wajar ia belum mengerti.

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak perlu rasa kasihanmu. Aku tidak memerlukan orang lain." jawab Taekwoon dingin. Bohong, kalimat terakhir itu bohong. "Kau tidak akan mau dan tidak akan tahan berteman denganku."

"Memangnya kenapa? Karena kau orang yang tertutup? Atau karena kau sering dibully? Atau karena masalah keluarga?" Hakyeon mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya, pura-pura berpikir. "Atau karena duniamu yang gelap?"

"Jangan sekali-sekali menyebut hal itu." Tangan Taekwoon meraba ke lantai di sampingnya, saat tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras. Bat baseball.

""Mian, aku kelepasan bicara. Tapi aku serius ingin menjadikanmu temanku."

"Syarat dari lelucon atau bercanda itu; harus lucu, dan ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Cha Hakyeon."

"Aku tidak bercanda! Aku serius!" balas Hakyeon tak kalah kesalnya. Ia tulus ingin berteman dengan Taekwoon, namja itu sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak awal. Hakyeon menyodorkan tangannya di depan Hakyeon. "Maukah kau menjadi temanku, Jung Taekwoon?"

Taekwoon menemukan cahayanya kembali hari itu.

Dan kali ini, cahaya itu bernama...

_Cha Hakyeon._

**FIN**

**Lagi pengen bikin yang friendship gitu.**


	21. F for Fifteen

**F for Fifteen**

**Rating: T**

**Pair: Neo, slight!YookMin**

**Disclaimer: VIXX and BtoB belongs to Jellyfish Ent. and Cube Ent., their families, and God.**

**Warning(s): OOC, Sho-ai, Yaoi, AU, Typo(s)**

**Note(s): insipired by Taylor Swift's Fifteen, ide murni dari otakku dan lagu 'Fifteen'. DLDR! Do not bash or flame! Kalau ada kesamaan, hanya sebuah kebetulan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**'The thing about high school, you don't know anything. You don't know anything, but you think you know everything'**_

_**-Taylor Swift-**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini hari pertamamu, Hakyeon-ah. Fighting!" Cha Hakyeon-15 tahun- melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang sekolahnya yang baru.

**Yong-il Senior High School.**

Ia menatap gedung sekolahnya kagum. Bagaimanapun juga, ia akan pergi ke sekolah ini selama 3 tahun, ia harus membiasakan diri. Di koridor, ia menyapa beberapa temannya yang juga masuk ke sekolah ini. Salah satunya, Chae Jinseok.

"Ah, kau Chae Jinseok bukan?" sapa Hakyeon pada namja berambut hitam itu. Namja itu menoleh ke Hakyeon lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ah, ne. Panggil saja aku Chaejin, dan kau.. emm.. Cha Hakyeon bukan?" tanya namja berambut hitam itu. Hakyeon mengangguk dan menjabat tangan Chaejin.

"Nde, Hakyeon saja, tanpa embel-embel '-ssi'." ucap Hakyeon. "Jadi, kau kelas berapa Chaejin?"

"XI-1."

"Ahh, aku XI-5." gerutu Hakyeon. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan bersama?"

"Ah,nde."

Mereka berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing sambil mengobrol. Beruntung kelas mereka berada di lantai yang sama. Saat tengah berjalan, mereka melihat kerumunan orang di depan mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hakyeon. Chaejin memicingkan matanya ke arah kerumunan orang sebelum menjawab.

"Aku mengenalnya. Dia Nam Woohyun sunbae. Kata hyungku dia begitu populer di sini." jawab Chaejin.

"Jinjja?" Sunbae tersebut berhasil keluar dari kerumunan. Sekilas, Hakyeon melihat wajahnya. Tampan.

Ah, seandainya sunbae itu menghampirinya dan berkata _'Hey, sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini.'_

.

.

.

"Buka buku Bahasa Inggris kalian sekarang." seru Woo Seonsaengnim. Hakyeon mengeluarkan bukunya dari tas, tidak sengaja melirik murid di sampingnya. Namja manis berambut merah yang jelas tidak memperhatikan pelajaran di depannya. Ia sedang menulis entah sesuatu, sepertinya lagu. Melihat buku bergaris lima yang dibawanya.

"Psst, kau tidak takut ketahuan?" bisiknya pada namja itu. Namja itu menoleh kepadanya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tampang bingung. Hakyeon mengangguk dan dijawab dengan gelengan. "Wah, jinjja. Kau benar-benar berani. Cha Hakyeon imnida."

"Lee Minhyuk imnida." namja itu tersenyum kepada Hakyeon.

"Jadi, apa yang kau tulis?"

"Ah, hanya musik yang tiba-tiba terpikirkan di benakku." jawaban Minhyuk membuat mata Hakyeon berbinar.

"Kau suka musik?" tanya Hakyeon dengan mata berbinar, yang dijawab dengan anggukan semangat oleh Minhyuk.

"Bagaimana dengan dance, kau menyukainya?" tanya Minhyuk.

"Ah! Aku mencintainya!" Teriakan Hakyeon membuat hampir seluruh kelas dan Woo Seonsaengnim melihat ke arah mereka. Woo Seonsaengnim mengheka nafas, dan Hakyeon yakin kalau ini manga, pasti sudah muncul empat sudut siku-siku di dahi wajah cantiknya.

"Aku belum mengenal kalian semua. Karena itu tolong kalian berdua-siapapun nama kalian-, segera keluar dari jelas." keluh Woo Seonsaengnim. Hakyeon dan Minhyuk-tidak lupa membawa buku musiknya-berjalan keluar dengan lesu. Di luar, mereka duduk di koridor dan bersandar pada dinding luar kelas.

"Mianhae, Minhyuk-ah. Aku jadi membuatmu terkena masalah." ucap Hakyeon dengan nada menyesal. Minhyuk tersenyum dan mengenggam tangan Hakyeon.

"Gwaenchana, dulu aku juga sering dihukum karena selalu menulis lagu. Hehe." Minhyuk terkekeh dan menggeruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Hakyeon-ah, maukah kau menjadi sahabatku?"

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati Minhyukkie!" Hakyeon langsung memeluk Minhyuk erat, membuatnya hampir terjungkal ke belakang. "Mulai sekarang kita bersahabat, ne?"

"Nde!"

**_TAP_**

Mendengar suara langkah kaki, mereka mendongakkan kepalanya. Hakyeon rasa jantungnya berdegup terlalu kencang saat itu.

"Fiuh, untung kita tidak dimarahi." ucap Minhyuk lega saat namja itu sudah pergi. Sontak, Hakyeon langsung menoleh ke Minhyuk.

"Eh? Kau mengenal namja tadi?!"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak datang saat upacara penyambutan?"

"Aku tertidur, hehe." Hakyeon menyengir, membuat Minhyuk facepalm.

"Dia wakil ketua OSIS, saat upacara penyambutan tadi, dia membacakan pidato dan menyebutkan namanya. Makanya aku tahu." terang Minhyuk. "Tadi itu Jung Taekwoon."

'_Jung Taekwoon..' _Mengingat wajah namja itu, membuat wajah Hakyeon memerah.

_Di umurnya yang 15 tahun, Cha Hakyeon mengalami cinta pertamanya._

.

.

.

"Nghh~" Hakyeon menggeliat saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, melihat bayangan seseorang. "Minhyukkie~ jangan ganggu tidurku, em.."

"Minhyukkie?"

**_DEG_**

Ini bukan suara Minhyuk. Ia buru-buru mendongakkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihatnya.

Jung Taekwoon.

"T-Taekwoon sunbae.." sapa Hakyeon gugup. Oh, jangan lupakan jemari Taekwoon yang masih menyentuh pipi Hakyeon yang sekarang memerah. Taekwoon hanya membalasnya dengan seringaiannya.

"Tidak kusangka ada hoobae semanismu di sini." ucapan Taekwoon membuat wajah Hakyeon makin memerah.

"E-eh... Gomawo, kurasa.."

"Kau hoobae yang suka mengikutiku kan?" tanya Taekwoon tiba-tiba. Mendengarnya, Hakyeon langsung gelagapan. Well, semenjak ia menyukai Taekwoon, ia sering mengikuti namja itu.

"Jeosonghamnida, tapi iya.. Sunbaenim."

"Ahh~, kenapa stalkerku harus semanis ini?" keluh Taekwoon, pura-pura kesal. Entah sengaja atau tidak, perkataan itu membuat Hakyeon menundukkan kepalanya malu. "Bagaimana kalau kita jadian?"

"Mwo?! Apa yang sunbae katakan?!"

"Aku bilang, 'Ayo jadian.' Kau menarik perhatianku belakangan ini, maukah?"

"Dengan senang hati, sunbae." Hakyeon tidak bisa merasa lebih bahagia dari ini.

_Di bulan ke-3 bersekolah di Yong-il SHS, Cha Hakyeon, 15 tahun, menjalin hubungan untuk pertama kalinya._

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa, jaljayo Hakyeon-ah." ucap Taekwoon, ia mengecup kening Hakyeon lembut sebelum masuk ke mobilnya. Tidak lama kemudian, mobil itu sudah hilang dari pandangan. Hakyeon tersenyum lalu membuka gerbang.

"Cha Hakyeon, pergi ke mana saja kau?!"

Ia melihat eommanya berdiri di depan pintu depan rumahnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Raut wajahnya menunjukjan bahwa ia tengah kesal.

"Mwo? Aku pergi ke mana itu bukan urusan eomma kan?!" Hakyeon berjalan melewati eommanya dan masuk ke rumah. Meninggalkan eommanya sendiri di luar.

"Cha Hakyeon, eomma bisa menerima kalau kau itu menyukai namja. Tetapi tolong jangan seperti ini, eomma mengkhawatirkanmu." ucap eommanya.

Di kamar, Hakyeon langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya. Ia meraih handphonenya dan menekan nomor seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Minhyukkie, kau tidak akan percaya apa yang baru saja ku lakukan." ucap Hakyeon senang, menimbulkan rasa penasaran bagi Minhyuk.

"Mwo? Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!"

"Tadi aku pergi kencan dengan Taekwoon sunbae!"

Hana,

Dul,

Set

"OMO?! JINJJAYO?!" teriak Minhyuk kelewat kencang. Hakyeon menjauhkan handphonenya sedikit, tidak ingin merusak gendang telinganya.

"Nde, tadi Taekwoon sunbae membawaku makan malam dengan mobilnya!"

"Ahh! Kau benar-benar beruntung!"

"Huh? Memang kenapa? Sungjae tidak pernah mengajakmu kencan?" tanya Hakyeon penasaran. Tidak mungkin kan? Minhyuk berpacaran lebih dulu dari Hakyeon, mana mungkin dia tidak pernah berkencan.

"Well, pernah. Tapi hanya satu atau dua kali. Sungjae sibuk dengan ekskulnya dan kalau ada waktu luang, dia lebih suka menghabiskannya di apartemennya. Meskipun ia sering memintaku untuk datang ke situ."

"Kau pernah datang ke apartemennya?!"

"Eum."

"Daebak! Aku saja belum pernah ke rumah Taekwoon sunbae!"

"Wajar saja, kau baru berpacaran selama seminggu." Hakyeon yakin, Minhyuk pasti sedang memasang tampang '-_-' di sana.

"Hehe." Hakyeon sendiri hanya menyengir. "Hei, aku tahu ini sebenarnya privasi, tapi kau sudah pernah melakukan first kissmu?"

"..."

"Minhyukkie?"

"Sudah.."

"Omo?! Dengan siapa?!"

"Sungjae.."

"Omona! Chukkae! Kapan kalian melakukannya?!" Kali ini, Hakyeon yakin Minhyuk sedang menggigiti bibirnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Waktu itu, kami baru pulang dari kencan. Dia membawaku ke apartmentnya karena waktu itu hujan, dan rumahku lumayan jauh dari tempat kami kencan. Kami sedang mengobrol di sofa saat dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan tiba-tiba dia menciumku."

"Kyaa! Kau beruntung sekali, Minhyuk-ah."

Dan malam itu mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol sepanjang malam.

.

.

.

"Hakyeon-ah, nanti malam kau ada acara?" Hakyeon sedang mengembalikan buku di perpustakaan saat Taekwoon menyapanya. Hakyeon tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Ada apa, Taekwoon hyung?" Semenjak berpacaran, Taekwoon menyuruh Hakyeon memanggilnya 'hyung'.

"Temui aku di depan sekolah nanti malam. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Taekwoon tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Hakyeon sebelum pergi.

Malamnya, Hakyeon menunggu di depan sekolah. Tidak lama kemudian, Taekwoon datang dan membawa penutup mata. Ia menyuruh Hakyeon memakainya.

"Supaya menjadi surprise." jawab Taekwoon saat ditanya Hakyeon. Hakyeon memakainya lalu Taekwoon menggenggam tangannya , membawanya ke suatu tempat. Hakyeon menghentikan langkahnya, saat dirasanya Taekwoon juga berhenti.

"Saa, kau bisa melepasnya." Hakyeon lalu melepasnya.

"Hyung.." Taekwoon membawanya ke sebuah bukit kecil dengan sebuah pohon dan padang ilalang di sekitarnya.

"Ini bukit di belakang sekolah. Tidak terlihat dari sekolah, karena gedung sekolah yang tinggi. Aku sering ke sini untuk menghilangkan beban pikiranku." Taekwoon duduk bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya. Ia menepuk tempat di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan Hakyeon untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Hyung?"

"Ya?"

"Cium aku."

"M-mwo?! Aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau kau belum siap!" ucap Taekwoon. Hakyeon mendecih dan mencengram kerah kemeja Taekwoon, mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Jebal, hyung." Akhirnya, Taekwoon menciumnya. Ciuman yang terkesan polos, mengingat ini first kiss mereka. Tidak lama kemudian, Taekwoon melepaskan ciumannya. Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Haha, tadi gigi kita berbenturan."

"Kau juga menggigit bibirku, haha."

_Di umurnya yang 15 tahun, Cha Hakyeon mengalami first kissnya._

.

.

.

"Hakyeon-ah, apa mimpimu?" tanya Taekwoon tiba-tiba. Mereka sedang di bukit belakang sekolah, membicarakan banyak hal termasuk mimpi dan cita-cita.

"Aku ingin menjadi dancer profesional atau artis." Hakyeon tersenyum mengucapkan jawabannya. Baginya, dance adalah segalanya.

"Jangan."

"Eh?"

"Jangan menjadi dancer atau artis." ucapan Taekwoon membuat Hakyeon menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Wae?"

"Aku membenci orang yang bekerja di bidang entertainment." jawab Taekwoon dingin. Hakyeon merengut mendengarnya. "Bagiku itu pekerjaan yang tidak berguna."

"Ya! Dance adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja!" teriak Hakyeon.

"Geurae? Kalau begitu kita putus saja." Dengan itu, Taekwoon dengan wajah datarnya meninggalkan Hakyeon sendirian.

"Segampang itukah, hyung?" Hakyeon merasa matanya basah. "Padahal aku bersumpah akan menikah dengan hyung, suatu saat nanti."

_Di usianya yang 15 tahun, Cha Hakyeon mengetahui bagaimana rasanya putus._

.

.

.

"Hakyeon-ah, ada temanmu di kamau. Tadi dia baru datang." ucap eommanya saat dia baru pulang. Teman? Seingatnya tidak ada yang tahu alamatnya, kecuali Taekwoon.

"Teman? Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Dia lebih kecil darimu dan wajahnya manis. Oh iya! Warna rambutnya merah!"

Minhyuk.

Ia buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya. Dan benar, itu Minhyuk. Sepertinya dia kecapekan, buktinya dia tengah tertidur di kasur Hakyeon. Hakyeon menghampirinya dan membangunkan sahabatnya.

"Ah, Hakyeon-ah. Mian, aku tertidur di kasurmu." Minhyuk bangun dan duduk di pinggir kasur Hakyeon. Hakyeon mendudukkan dirinya di samping Minhyuk. Ia baru menyadari, kedua mata sahabatnya agak bengkak.

"Kau kenapa, Minhyuk-ah? Kau habis menangis?" Selesai bertanya, Minhyuk langsung menangis di pundak Hakyeon. Hakyeon yang tidak tahu apa-apa langsung memeluknya dan mengelus punggungnya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sungjae.. Dia meninggalkanku.." ucap Minhyuk di sela isakannya. "Padahal, aku sudah memberikan semuanya. Waktuku, uangku, perasaanku, hatiku, first kissku... bahkan.. first timeku."

"Sst, uljimarayo..." bisik Hakyeon. Ia membisikkan kata-kata penenang di telinga Minhyuk. Tidak lama kemudian, Minhyuk sudah mulai tenang. Ia melepaskan pelukan Hakyeon dan menghapus air matanya.

"Mian, aku menangis seperti ini, hanya karena masalah sepele."

"Gwaenchana, aku juga baru diputuskan Taekwoon." ucap Hakyeon dengan senyum miris di bibirnya.

"J-jinjja? Wae?"

"Dia tidak suka dengan cita-citaku. Lagipula, kalau dipikir cita-citaku itu bodoh ya." Hakyeon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan cengiran di wajahnya. "Sepertinya, aku harus melupakan cita-citaku. Kalau aku melupakannya juga, Taekwoon mungkin akan kembali kan?"

**_BUGH_**

"Kau bodoh, Hakyeon. Kalau dia tidak menyukai cita-citamu, untuk apa kau rela mengorbankan cita-citamu hanya untuk orang sepertinya." ucap Minhyuk. Sementara Hakyeon masih sedikit tidak percaya bahwa Minhyuk baru saja menonjoknya. "Mian, aku menonjokmu. Tapi kuharap kau sadar. Cita-citamu jauh lebih penting dari Taekwoon."

"Aniya. Gomawo, Minhyuk-ah." Hakyeon tersenyum dan memeluk Minhyuk erat. Minhyuk balas memeluknya erat.

"Nde."

_Di usianya yang 15 tahun, Hakyeon menyadari bahwa cita-cita dan persahabatan jauh lebih penting dari cinta._

_Di usianya yang 15 tahun, Hakyeon merasa selangkah lebih dewasa._

.

.

.

_"Hakyeon-ah, bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Aku berhasil diterima di sebuah agensi, Minhyukkie!"

_"Jinjja?! Chukkae!"_

"Bagaimana dengan studio musikmu di Tokyo?"

_"Berjalan baik, sudah mulai banyak yang menyewanya. Aku juga ada kabar baik! Minggu depan aku akan kembali ke Korea!"_

"Ahh! Bogoshippoyo, Minhyukkie! Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba?"

_"Sungjae harus mengurusi runah sakit yang ada di Seoul, karena itulah."_

"Aku masih tidak percaya, kau mau menerima namja itu lagi. Setelah dia membuatmu menderita seperti itu."

_"Setidaknya sekarang dia malah kelewat perhatian." _Awalnya, Hakyeon ingin membunuh Sungjae yang memohon Minhyuk untuk kembali. Tapi apa boleh buat, Minhyuk memaafkan namja itu, sehingga dia juga terpaksa memaafkannya. "_Hakyeon, bagaimana dengan... Taekwoon?"_

"Mana kutahu, terakhir kudengar dia sudah menjadi CEO sebuah perusahaan. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin memikirkan cinta. Seperti katamu 8 tahun lalu, cita-citaku jauh lebih penting."

_"Kau masih mengingatnya ternyata."_

"Heum, usia 15 tahun adalah saat-saat paling berkesan dan terfavorit bagiku."

_"Sudah 8 tahun ya?"_

"Hmm, aku merasa selangkah lebih dewasa saat itu."

_"Nde, saat itu pertama kalinya kita bersahabat."_

"Pertama kali kita sama-sama jatuh cinta."

_"Pertama kali kita patah hati."_

"Pertama kali kita menyadari betapa pentingnya cita-cita dan persahabatan."

_"..."_

"Minhyukkie?"

_"Seriously, you're making me cry right now, Hakyeon." _Hakyeon tertawa mendengar suara isakan kecil di seberang.

"Gomawo, sudah menjadi sahabat terbaikku Lee Minhyuk. Saranghae."

_"Nado, Cha Hakyeon."_

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Duh, lagunya Taylor Swift itu ngaruh banget deh -_- karena cukup panjang, mungkin akan kupublish juga sebagai oneshot dengan judul yang sama.**

**Dan Chaejin, maaf di sini kamu cuman berperan sebagai cameo T^T**

**Dan saranghae juga bukan berarti untuk menyatakan cinta yang seperti biasanya kan? Bisa juga untuk menyatakan rasa sayang pada anggota keluarga atau sahabat.**

**RnR, annyeong!**


	22. N for Nod

**N for Nod**

**Pairing: Neo**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: VIXX belongs to Jellyfish Ent., their families, and God.**

**Warning: Typo(s), Sho-ai, OOC**

**note: this is pure my idea. Do not bash or flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nan neol saranghae, Cha Hakyeon. Nae namjachinguga doeeojullae?"

Akhirnya, setelah 2 setengah tahun, Taekwoon menyatakan perasaannya. Ia menyukai sunbaenya, Cha Hakyeon. Awalnya hanya rasa kagum, saat melihat namja berkulit tan itu menari dengan bersemangat di ruang dance. Hingga ia menyadari bahwa ia memiliki perasaan lebih.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia mengulang pernyataan dan pertanyaan. Yet, Hakyeon hasn't answer it yet.

Anggukkan.

Taekwoon hanya butuh sebuah anggukkan dan semuanya beres.

"Etoo... Aku.."

"Sunbae, tinggal gelengkan kepalamu atau mengangguk." ucap Taekwoon tegas, membuat Hakyeon makin gugup .

"Eum.."

"Gomawo, sunbaenim."

Jawabannya sebuah anggukkan.

**FIN**

**gara-gara lagi liat-liat lagu terus gak sengaja ngeliat M.I.B- Nod Along...**


	23. Q for Queen

**Q for Queen**

**Pairing: Neo**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: VIXX belongs to Jellyfish Ent., their families, and God.**

**Warning: Typo(s), Sho-ai, OOC**

**note: this is pure my idea. Do not bash or flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yongjoo High School.

Setiap orang yang mendengarnya pasti merasa kagum.

'_**Sekolah para kalangan atas.'**_

Begitu mereka menyebutnya. Menganggap sekolah itu sekolah terbaik di Korea Selatan. Sekolah para kalangan atas dengan fasilitas mewah, murid-murid yang berprestasi dan lainnya. Tidak ada beasiswa ke sekolah itu. Yang bersekolah di situ, murni karena uang mereka.

Mereka menganggap murid-murid di situ ramah, baik, berprestasi, jago bersosialisasi, suka membantu, dan lainnya. Tetapi mereka tidak mengetahuinya.

Rahasia gelap di sekolah itu.

.

.

.

Pada dasarnya sekolah itu dikuasai oleh satu orang.

Cha Hakyeon.

Keluarga namja itu yang membangun dan memiliki Yongjoo High School. Membuatnya berada di peringkat paling atas di rantai makanan Yongjoo High School.

Rantai makanan?

Bisa dibilang tingkatan status sosial di Yongjoo High School memang seperti itu.

Semakin ke bawah peringkatmu, semakin sering kau dibully dan ditindas. Semakin naik peringkatmu, semakin banyak murid yang mengincarmu hanya untuk mendapatkan posisimu.

Kau bisa menaikkan peringkatmu jika kau membuat orang yang kau incar menyerah atau kalah. Ada tiga cara, menantang mereka, membuat mereka keluar sekolah (menyerah), atau yang paling cepat dan gampang. Tambahan, setiap setengah tahun, 5 orang peringkat terbawah akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena dianggap tidak berguna (setelah disiksa/dibunuh terlebih dahulu).

Membunuhnya.

Tidak pernah ada yang aman di sekolah itu. Bisa saja hari ini kau baru naik dua peringkat dan besok kepala dan tubuhmu sudah terpisah. Di sini, tidak ada yang segan membunuh hanya untuk menaikkan peringkat mereka.

Oh ya, ingin keluar/pindah dari sekolah ini juga tidak gampang. Kau membutuhkan izin dari 'Queen'. Jika dia mengizinkan, maka bersyukurlah dirimu. Jika tidak, kau terperangkap di sekolah itu.

Hanya satu orang yang aman di sekolah itu. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, Cha Hakyeon. Dan satu informasi tambahan, Cha Hakyeon adalah seorang sadistic.

Murid-murid lain memanggilnya 'Queen', padahal ia namja. Mengapa? Simple saja, 'Queen' karena seperti ratu lebah yang memimpin koloninya. Karena itu dia memilih 'Queen'.

Dan murid-murid tersebutlah koloninya.

.

.

.

CRASH

Prok Prok Prok

"Bravo, Gong Chanshik. What a good performance." Hakyeon tersenyum kepada namja di depannya dengan kapak di tangannya. Gongchan menjatuhkan kapak yang berlumuran darah itu dan balik tersenyum. Ia berjalan melangkahi mayat yang baru saja dipenggalnya tadi, menuju Hakyeon. Ia berlutut di hadapan Hakyeon yang duduk di sofanya.

"Karena kau sudah membunuh Cha Sunwoo, sekarang kau ada di peringkat 24." Tangan Hakyeon terangkat mengelus surai pirang yang terciprat warna merah darah milik Gongchan. Gongchan tersenyum, layaknya seorang pet yang dimanja oleh ownernya. Hakyeon mengangkat dagu Gongchan dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "And a good boy should have a gift, don't they?"

"Nde, hyung!" Gongchan mengangguk semangat sebelum Hakyeon menciumnya. Ia melumat bibir pink Gongchan kasar. Menggigit bibir namja manis itu, membuatnya membuka mulutnya sedikit. Hakyeon langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke mulut namja pirang itu, menjelajahi mulutnya tanpa melewatkan satu bagian pun. Hakyeon baru akan membuat tanda kepemilikan di leher Gongchan, saat ketukan di pintu menginterupsi mereka.

Hongbin.

"Hyung, ada tamu untukmu." ucap Hongbin. Ia mengernyitkan hidungnya mencium bau anyir darah yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Pandangannya ia alihkan, seolah-olah tidak melihat mayat Cha Sunwoo yang terbaring naas. Entah kemana kepala namja seperti tupai itu.

"Nugu?"

"Jung Taekwoon, inspektur dari kepolisian." Hongbin memberikan selembar foto kepada Hakyeon. Gongchan yang merajuk, mempoutkan bibirnya dan duduk di pangkuan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon mengamati foto namja tampan berambut hitam itu lama, sebelum menyeringai.

"Bawa dia ke sini."

.

.

.

BRUGH

Taekwoon meringis saat lututnya menyentuh lantai dengan keras. Di depannya, namja tan berambut merah berdiri dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Gongchan, keluarlah."

"Tapi-"

"Kubilang keluar!" bentak Hakyeon. Dengan takut-takut Gongchan pergi keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Hakyeon berdua dengan

"Apa yang kau lakukan di wilayahku, inspektur?" tanya Hakyeon. Ia berlutut di depan Taekwoon, membuat mereka sejajar.

"Penyelidikan. Kami menemukan 7 mayat yang memiliki satu kesamaan." Taekwoon mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hakyeon, dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Mereka semua murid Yongjoo High School."

Tubuh Hakyeon merinding mendengar suara Taekwoon yang begitu dekat, tetapi entah kenapa terasa nyaman.

"Min Yoongi, murid kelas 3, ia ditikam hingga menembus jantungnya. Shin Dongho, murid kelas 1, kepalanya terdapat bekas pukulan benda tumpul. Maeng Yunyoung, murid kelas 1, di lehernya terdapat bekas cekikan-"

"Stop, aku sudah tahu sisanya." potong Hakyeon cepat. Ia tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini dengan Taekwoon. Ia ingin perhatian Taekwoon terpusat padanya. "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti membicarakannya? Toh mereka hanya pion yang nantinya akan dibuang saat sudah tidak berguna."

"Bagimu. Bagiku nyawa mereka bahkan lebih berharga daripada nyawa seorang sadistic dan masochist sepertimu."

"Huh? Kau tahu rahasiaku rupanya." ucap Hakyeon dengan nada mengejek. Memang, seluruh murid dan guru hanya mengetahuinya sebagaia seorang sadistic. Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya bahwa dia seorang masochist.

"Ya, Cha Hakyeon seorang sadistic sekaligus masochist, karena masa lalunya yang selalu dikasari oleh keluarganya, dibully teman-temannya, dan disiksa sepupunya. Sampai suatu hari, dia mengancam appanya untuk memberikan seluruh hartanya kepadanya atau dia akan membuat seluruh hartanya menghilang tanpa jejak." jelas Taekwoon. Ia menyeringai lalu menjilat telinga Hakyeon, membuat sang pemilik merasa geli. "Bukankah aku benar? 女王様 (Jo'ou-sama*)?"

"Kau menarik, Jung Taekwoon-ssi."

Sepertinya sang Queen sudah menemukan King-nya.

**FIN**

***Jo'ou-sama= Queen**

**Gara-gara habis baca komik haruhi seta yang 'NO EXIT'.**


	24. U for Uyu (Milk)

**U for Uyu (Milk)**

**Pairing: Neo**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: VIXX belongs to Jellyfish Ent., their families, and God.**

**Warning: Typo(s), Sho-ai, OOC**

**note: this is pure my idea. Do not bash or flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hakyeon selalu merasa bahwa tubuhnya pendek. Padahal, untuk ukuran idol, tingginya malah termasuk cukup tinggi.

'_Member yang lain terlalu tinggi.' _begitu katanya. Karena itu, dia sering meminum Banana Milk. Dia berharap dengan itu mungkin tingginya masih bisa bertambah. Ia tahu kalau seusianya itu pertumbuhan sudah melambat atau bahkan berhenti, tapi apa salahnya berusaha. Ia kelewat terobsesi untuk menambah tingginya, sehingga memenuhi kulkas dorm dengan Banana Milk. Tidak memedulikan keluhan Hongbin, rengekan Hyuk, dan gerutuan Wonshik tentang betapa muaknya mereka dengan Banana Milk. Jaehwan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu toh, dia mau-mau saja meminum Banana Milk itu. Sementara Taekwoon? No Comment.

"Hyung~, jebal~ bantu kami menyingkirkan Banana Milk terkutuk itu." Hyuk-mengandalkan pesona maknaenya-berusaha membujuk Taekwoon untuk menyingkirkan Banana Milk itu. Well, hanya Taekwoon yang bisa melakukan itu. Kalau ia atau Hongbin atau Wonshik yang melakukannya, entah apa yang akan dikakukan sang Njumma. Jaehwan? Dia tidak mempermasalahkan perihal Banana Milk itu.

"Waeyo?" tanya Taekwoon, masih sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Dia memaksa kami bertiga untuk ikut meminum susu itu, dan sudah tiga hari. Aku dan yang lainnya mual hyung." keluh Hyuk. Taekwoon hanya mengucapkan 'Hm', dan mengelus surai hitam milik Hyuk. Saat tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya.

"Apakah Banana Milk itu masih banyak?"

"Eum, masih ada 3 atau 4 kardus."

.

.

.

"GYAAH!" Teriakan Hakyeon menggema di dorm siang itu. Taekwoon yang tidurnya terganggu karena itu, segera menghampiri Hakyeon di dapur dengan raut wajah terganggu.

"Aish, wae geurae?!" Padahal akhirnya mereka mendapatkan Day-off, dan ia ingin memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin dengan tidur seharian. Tetapi apa boleh buat, sepertinya itu hanya mimpi.

"Banana Milk-ku hilang! SEMUANYA!"

Oh, itu toh. Taekwoon hanya menguap bosan menanggapinya.

"Lalu? Toh kau tidak akan mati jika tidak meminum itu." perkataan Taekwoon membuat Hakyeon kesal. Kalau saja ini manga, pasti sudah muncul 4 sudut siku-siku di dahi Hakyeon.

"Tapi, pertumbuhanku bisa terhambat kalau tidak minum itu."

"Percuma kalau kau minum tapi tidak olahraga."

"Tapi kan menari juga seperti olahraga." Hakyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Memangnya kau tahu kemana perginya semua Banana Milk itu?"

"Eum, aku membagikan semuanya ke STARLIGHTS kemarin."jawab Taekwoon santai.

"MWOYA?! WAEYO?!" teriakan Hakyeon membuat Taekwoon harus menutup kedua telinganya. Beruntung di dorm hanya ada mereka dan Ravi yang sedang tidur.

"Hyuk, Hongbin, dan Wonshik mengeluh kalau mereka mual jika harus minum Banana Milk terus menerus. Jadi kubagikan saja." Hakyeon hendak memukul Taekwoon, sebelum tangannya terlebih dahulu ditahan Taekwoon. Menarik Hakyeon mendekat, membuat jarak beberapa centi di antara mereka.

"Kau mengesalkan Jung Taekwoon." gerutu Hakyeon.

"Tapi kau suka."

"Hmph." Hakyeon mempoutkan bibirnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kenapa kau membagikan semuanya tanpa menyisakan satu saja?"

"Untuk membantu mereka bertiga."

"Pasti ada alasan lain."

CUP

Taekwoon mencium bibir Hakyeon, lalu melepaskannya. Menatap wajah Hakyeon yang memerah seperti warna rambutnya di 'Hyde'.

"Karena kalau kau lebih tinggi dariku, aku akan kesulitan menciummu."

Oh, Hakyeon berharap ia bisa menghilang saat itu juga.

**FIN**

**_Omake_**

**_"Tapi kalau aku lebih tinggi, kau bisa menjadi uke-ku, Taekwoon." ucapan Hakyeon dihadiahi deathglare oleh Taekwoon._**

**_"Sepertinya kau harus ku'hukum' untuk memberitahu siapa seme-nya."_**

**_"Andwae, Taekwoon-ah!"_**

**_Beruntung di dorm hanya ada Ravi yang tengah tidur._**

**_FIN_**

**Fuh, gara-gara keinget ucapan sodara,**

**"Kan couple Wooyoung sm IU namanya Milky couple, soalnya kalo nama mereka digabung, jadi mirip kata Uyu (susu)."**

**Dan tiba-tiba jadi kepikiran nih ff, dan kesukaan Hakyeon akan banana milk, dan Hakyeon yang sering ngeluh kalo dia pendek.**

**RnR, annyeong!**


End file.
